Storytime
by Cutestpixieyoueversaw
Summary: Side-part to the fic Undisclosed Desires. This series will have snippets from the packs' lives at different points throughout the Undisclosed Desires story. Every single chapter will be when Stiles isn't there in the scene or area. It starts from some time during the first couple of chapters.
1. Bloody Hands

**Lydia wants some answers and she's going to get it.**

* * *

So I have been wanting to write this for a while. But I couldn't figure out how to do it. But I finally figured it out. This series will be about both the Hale/McCall pack and the Volkov pack. It will have snippets from their lives at different points throughout the Undisclosed Desires (Some Kind Of Madness on ArchiveofOurOwn) story. Every single snippet will be when Stiles isn't there in the scene or area. It starts from some time during the first couple of chapters of SKOM.

Unbeta'd because I want this to be a surprise for her also!

* * *

Lydia checked the time on her cell once more before nodding her head to herself and giving Jackson a slight flicker of her fingers to acknowledge him. She had business to do and she didn't need or really want the bodyguard attempt that her boyfriend was forcing upon her. She loved the boy but didn't care much for his backwards idea of protection. She could kill a man with just a whisper; no one in their pack could do that. She was tempted to twist her lips in displeasure but she had a mask to maintain.

For the past week and a half, four weeks since Stiles had been shipped off to god only knew where (the cryptic ass wasn't telling anyone), Lydia had been trying to corner Deaton. She had tried bringing in Prada. She had tried waiting in her car all night long. She had even tried calling the veterinarian yet to no avail could she get him to stay one place. It was as if he knew what she had in mind and was inclined to stop her from her mission, which was stupid. Lydia Martin got what she wanted; hot not a fully idiot boyfriend that was devoted to her, the best friend you could ask for, and top marks in all her classes.

The sudden banshee powers that had appeared were, granted, a surprise but still something she could handle. What she couldn't stand other than idiots was someone actually trying to stop her.

Lydia didn't have the penitence or time to play his games anymore. She wasn't going to give the man any chance to escape her this time.

She walked through the door slowly so that she had time to whistle the bell over the door to silence using her banshee powers. It was really interesting the abilities she had that after further investigation (looking to places and people that were not here in the vet clinic) she had found she could use. She pulled the copy of the key that she had gotten from Boyd, curtsey of both Isaac and Erica's skills at delinquency, and made sure to lock the door and flip the sign before walking towards the back of the clinic. She let her heels click particularly hard in order to let Deaton know she was coming.

She found him in his office about to get up; he was trapped between his desk and the wall. It was perfect.

"Miss Martin, what do I owe the sudden and secretive visit to?" Deaton inquired sitting down slowly as if he had all the time in the world.

Lydia stared at him a beat without replying. She let him stew in silence, not unlike the silence he sometimes put over them when they needed real answers. "I want every and all books you have about necromancy, now."

Deaton instead of actually rising and getting the requested books stayed where he was and just eyed her for a few moments; calm as a predator.

"There's no reason for you to act like this at all. I've already agreed to teach you, and up until now you've seem to be alright with this."

"The key word would be _seem_. I don't have time for your lies-"

"I have not lied to yo-"

"Shut up!" Lydia shouted with a barely contained banshee howl added into the mix. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath in to ignore the outside world. She was the one in charge of this conversation and she wasn't about to let Deaton control it at all. "You have lied to us, either by omission, out right, or even by giving us cryptic messages that lead us nowhere but back to you."

Deaton sighed as if he was the long suffering one. As if he was being forced to deal with someone who was being completely unreasonable. "Have you ever considered the fact that maybe you've been alive all this time because of the advice I've given you?"

Lydia raised eyebrows in a move that was very much similar to what Derek did when he judged Stiles. "All I've seen come from your '_help_' is what does Stiles call it, oh why yes bullshit."

For a second an emotion other than calm crossed through his eyes nearly too fast for her to pick it up. But Lydia was not the queen of not only her high school but also the damn town only for her looks. Her brain and her ability to pick people apart had made her able to navigate the world around her. She wasn't about to let this man who she had over the years grown to trust less and less. Before this summer she was content to let her feelings remain in the background of her life. But that was before Deaton had crossed her for the last time.

"You're going to give me every and all the books you have about necromancy and banshees. You're not going to even consider leaving out one book." she commanded looking away from him and looking toward her perfectly done nails. When he had still not moved away from his position behind the desk she looked across at him and frowned.

"What you seem to forget Lydia is that I am an adult. I don't have to do anything you command. You're not the alpha of the pack either." he argued leaning back against his chair satisfied he had won.

"You're absolutely correct, I'm not the alpha at all. I'm the _banshe_e. I'm the banshee who is dating a former Kamina werewolf. A werewolf who will be perfectly willing to kill the person I say is harming me. Why he loves me so much he wouldn't mind killing someone just because I said they need to die. I'm also the same banshee who has learned, no thanks to you, how to call over long distances and through walls, including the back door that you keep open for dear old Scott. I am a _genius_. Don't even think you can refuse me."

Deaton blinked for a moment before finally getting up and walking away from his desk to the surrounding shelves in his room and walking into his secret from the the main community room. He came back each time bringing more and more books back with him that he piled onto the table. It seemed as if he was going to end up giving her a couple of shelves worth of knowledge.

Lydia remained standing for the whole time overseeing what he was doing and counting all of the books that he was piling up. When she had started her 'training' with Deaton alongside Stiles she had been told he only had about three books that could actually tell her anything about her powers. Stiles hadn't believed him at all and told her that he was going to look up as much as he could alone. The book had finally come about a month ago and it was everything that lessons with Deaton weren't; they were informative and helpful and heavens above and hell below it was easier to understand the mix of languages there then it was understanding the simple 'english' of the vet.

"Are you that upset that I will not allow you to kill Peter?" Deaton asked breaking the silence that had fallen around them. He was still piling books on the table, it looked as if there were twenty at least.

"No I'm actually not angry at you for that ban-"

"Then why are you acting so disrespectful? I know you're packmates with Stiles but there is no need to suddenly adopt his current personality when dealing with me. You used to roll your eyes around him."

Lydia bit her lip slightly thinking about her past self and Stiles. She had still thought of him as a sorta annoying friend back then. She had still been a fool back then. But things had changed in two years; they had fought each other, for each other, and through it all had become friends. They were something that was more than mere simple friendship. Lydia knew in her heart and mind that if anyone tried to take Stiles away from her she would kill them. The comfort was knowing he would do the same.

"You want to know what upset me? You want to know what has made me contemplate sending Chris on you? You mean other than the fact that you're willing to try to stop me from killing the man who killed Laura, you remember her don't you? The daughter to the alpha you were suppose to be an emissary for but let's be frank the only emissary you work for is for yourself-"

"Now that's completely-"

Lydia only raised her voice louder ignoring his interruption. "You mean other than wanting revenge against the man who forced Scott to become something he didn't want to be? Other than wanting to kill the man who assaulted my mind and preyed upon me as if I was something he could use and throw away when he was done? You mean what other reason do I have to be angry against you other than your protection of a known manipulating murderer who if he could, would kill us all to gain power? You mean other than that?

I never considered it until now but you sent him away on purpose."

Deaton stopped moving and looked at her with cautionary eyes. "I'm not sure who you're talking about."

Lydia scoffed rolling her whole head along with her eyes in a way too similar to what Derek did from time to time. "Play dumb all you want but the fact remains, I know you sent Stiles away. The question is why."

Deaton sighed again before taking a seat behind his desk and folding his hands together. He looked away from Lydia to stare at a picture on his desk that seemed more abstract than anything. "Mr. Stilinski requires training while I teach you. There's nothing amazing about that, I'm a man who is only trying to teach two students who deserve to have the full attention of their teacher."

"You're afraid of him."

"I'm not afraid of the ability that Stiles possess. I'm only unsure about his limits."

"How many books do you have about what he is?" Lydia countered.

"I don't-" Deaton stopped himself from going on looking up at the teenager in contemplation. She had manoeuvred him well.

"You don't know what Stiles is. You sent him away because you're afraid of what you don't know and because you know Stiles won't let you control him. You sent Stiles away for two months. You sent my bestfriend away to god knows where-"

"I sent him to a secure location-"

"A location you refuse to share with anyone, not even the Sheriff. You threw him away because you can't control him. And you're still wondering what upset me?"

Deaton only looked back at her without a sign of regret for his actions. Lydia suddenly remembered a moment four months ago when Stiles had compared Deaton to the Dumbledore of independent and strong Harry Potter fanfiction. Hell they had gotten into an argument that at the end of the day had settled into and understanding that like the wizard, Deaton thought the ends justified the means.

Lydia bit her lip again in annoyance and anger. She had hoped that she had been wrong about the veterinarian but it seemed that she wasn't at all. There was no way she was going to get any information from him. He thought in his mind of lies and hidden truths that he was doing a good thing. That there was a benefit to hiding away a pack member. Nevermind the fact that for the past week Lydia was plagued with half formed screams that haunted her in the voice of her friend. Never mind that every time she thought she heard his shouts of pain she couldn't pinpoint if they were from her powers or her worst dreams.

Something was wrong. Something was wrong with her best friend, her packmate, her partner in science and crime. Stiles was in danger and there no way she could help him other than to learn all she could about her emerging powers and fast.

If Stiles was in danger, he was going to need all the help he could get even if he didn't know there was any help coming.

Lydia frowned at Deaton once before releasing a soft whistle that only Jackson could hear calling him to come to her but not in a hurry. She had perfected the ability of letting only certain people hear her calls no thanks again to Deaton but rather another book. It took less than two minutes for Jackson to come through the office. Lydia slanted a sideways look at him which Jackson chose to ignore in favor of picking up the books he saw on the desk. Lydia chose not to comment on the fact that she knew he most likely had been waiting outside the backdoor even though he had said he would wait in the car. She had more important things to consider.

Stiles was in danger somewhere, somehow and was very much at risk of dying.

Stiles was in danger and she couldn't guarantee he would live through it.

Lydia had a lot of books to read, she had plans to form, and not enough time to do them.

If Stiles was going to die, Lydia was going to bring him back from the dead.

If she could bring back the first man she ever wanted to kill with claws and fangs then she could god damn bring back someone she was willing to kill for.

Ready plans made for perfectly bloody hands.

* * *

Tell me what ya'll think okay?! I love comments and critiques!

And YES I am working on the next chapters. As a matter of fact I have already sent them off to my beta so it's coming soon, I assure you.


	2. Lady Luck

** Aleksandr Volkov, the alpha who is stuck in a cell because of a fairy reject who happens to be VERY EVIL, is missing. Well he's missing to the remaining half of his pack who is waiting for him and the other pack members to come home. Maybe Lady Luck will shine her little flashlight into the darkness of their life.**

* * *

So I'm back with more! It's amazing cause I think this is the fastest I've ever updated anything...or at least it feels like it's the fastest. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to the pack who you will see even more members of in the next coming chapters of Some Kind Of Madness. So yes. I hope you enjoy it!

Unbeta'd because I want this to be a surprise for her still. Pretty much the whole series will keep being my surprises and gifts to her for working so hard on the main fic

* * *

Camilla bit her nails absently as she gazed at the clock watching as each tick and tock moved the hands around and each minute didn't bring her any closer to stopping her growing stress. She twitched her head to the side flicking her hair away so that she could keep her eyes trained to the clock as if somehow her constant visual would affect the outcome of the growing issue that was blanketing their lives.

Aleksandr was missing. Meghan was missing. Khoi and Selene were also missing. Worse of all though was the fact that Lupe, her twin, was also missing. The whole damn pack was missing.

They had been missing for five days already. Five days. Five days of growing stress upon more stress. Five days of phantom pains and crawling nightmares that drew her down and spit her out into a screaming mess that left her crying and shivering for a brother who wasn't there to help soothe her because he was missing. Five days of watching Ralf walk towards Alek's bedroom at night only to turn back with trembling lips once he realised his adopted father wasn't there because he was missing. Five days of watching Mama Killa gaze out of the window every second of the day that she could as if the next time she looked she would see all of the missing members of their family, their pack, walking home. Five days of Jace massaging his temples and squinting that at present she was pretty sure that his face was going to get stuck that way; grumpy and frustrated at the world.

Five days. Five days.

Honestly to say that she was starting to panic would be a gross understatement. Camilla was just surprised she wasn't raving yet.

"Cam," Ralf whispered poking her out of her staring contest with the clock and yanking her back to her present situation. "What do you think Killa and Jace are doing?"

Camilla glanced at the preteen and actually looked at him for once. His hair which was normally in a mini afro of golden curls sort of actually looked lank and flat as if it was showing how unhappy it was with the current situation. Ralf's eyes weren't the normal hazel blueish green he held everyday but were glowing the neon sky blue that marked him as a werewolf. There were dark circles around his eyes, eyes that to the rest of the world marked him as something that was 'tainted'. It was funny in that not too funny way how little actions could affect the rest of your life, even in the supernatural world. Perhaps especially in the supernatural world.

"I'm not sure Ralf." Camilla sighed pulling on large handful of hair softly. "Where did they go?"

Ralf wrapped his arms around his body and turned his face away from his pack pate. "I saw them walk to Jace's room at first but then I think they went to Mama Killa's room." he started in a low voice before looking up into her eyes with fear. " They haven't been back yet. Do you-would-do you think they left us here? Alone?"

Camilla bit her lips to stop the whine that was threatening to emerge from her mouth and just reached out to grab hold of the younger pack member. "They wouldn't, Mama Killa wouldn't even dare leave you behind." She squeezed his hands tight. "She loves you like we all do. This is our pack, this is our family and you don't just pack up and leave family when they're in need. At least not in this family." she tried assuring him if not also herself.

Ralf nodded his head and returned the squeeze for a harder grip that tickled the edge of pain but still stood in the fields of comfort.

Camilla sighed again holding his hands in both of hers and absently stroking little twirls and swirls into his skin trying to calm him down. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel as if he was being abandoned, the last thing she wanted was to feel the pain of past memories. She pressed her lips together and looked back at the clock as it kept ticking on without end.

"How about we go find them and ask them what they're doing?" she offered up giving him a wan smile of encouragement. The other beta gave her a lukewarm shrug in return and rose from the table and waited for her to join him before linking his hands through hers. Camilla let him go ahead; she knew that he normally wasn't this clingy in general and that he was just responding to the growing painc they were all feeling. And even so, Ralf was still a kid at the end of the day, if he needed some human touch to feel better then she wasn't going to be the one to stop him.

"Why do you keep clutching your sides Cam? Why do you keep snapping your teeth together?" Ralf questioned looking up at her as she paused in mid-snap.

Camilla blinked her eyes and looked at where her other hand was gripping her side. She felt pain that wasn't pain; pain that felt like a memory of something recent and horrible. She wasn't even aware she was doing it. The fact that Ralf had mentioned it probably meant she had been doing it for a while now.

Looking down on her pack member she gave his hand another quick squeeze. "I-I honestly don't know Ralf. Maybe...maybe there's something wrong with Lupe."

"You think he's hurt?"

"I don't know. I don't know and that's the worst part." she shuddered pulling to a halt as they neared Killa's room. Both youth looked on in silence as Killa moved back and forth down the hall to Jace's room before returning back with boxes she placed by the door to her room.

"Ma..mama what are you doing?" Ralf trembled out in confusion.

Killa jerked in surprise whipping her head up to stare at the two other betas as the box in her arms fell to the ground crashing. Clothing and books flew across the hall with a simple crystal ball rolling to stop at their feet. Camilla looked at Killa as her body tensed up and she opened her mouth in answer only to stop. Mama Killa covered her face with her hands and just held on while her shoulder shook.

"What. Were. You. Doing?" Camilla repeated slipping her hands away from Ralf.

Jace walked around Killa and bent down to pick up the crystal ignoring the others until he had inspected the orb for fractures. "Don't be stupid, you know exactly what we're doing." he shot back.

Camilla ignored the growl Ralf was starting to make that sounded equal parts angry and equal parts torn. She looked at Killa who was trying to pick the items up and wasn't looking at any of them.

"Killa-" Camilla started.

"You should have stayed in the kitchen you know. We didn't need you to do anything yet." Killa whispered just loud enough for their supernatural hearing to pick it up.

"Our alpha is missing-" Ralf tried only to have Jace huff at him in displeasure as he walked back to his room.

"I told you, there's no point in leaving them out of it. They're going to make a fuss when they figure it out eventually." he muttered.

Killa shot him a speaking look tinged with a harsh squint before she looked back at Ralf who was leaning as far away as he could get from her without actually leaving her side. She looked at the youngster and gave a fully body sigh before glancing at the ground. "I-I don't want to do this-"

Ralf shook his head against what she was trying to say, "Then why are you trying to abandon the pack?"

"Stop it!" Killa hissed reaching out and grabbing his arms so that he couldn't move away from her. "Listen to m, Aleksandr made us promise. You were there when he made us promise." She paused to look at Camilla and frowned at her in disappointment. "You made a promise with your alpha to listen to his instructions. I'm only doing what he told us to do if something...if something seemed to have happened to them."

"We-we didn't think he was actually serious though!" Camilla argued throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeah but we didn't think he was actually serious!" Ralf chimed in finally causing Killa to return her attention to him instead.

"We didn't think he meant this-"

"Then you're really an idiot aren't you?" Jace interrupted leaning against the doorframe of his room. His tinted blue and purple glasses sat perched low on his nose as he somehow made it an art form and talent to gaze down on people even when he wasn't standing right above the. "Neither of you have any excuse about not thinking it was real."

Killa nodded her head in agreement not moving from her kneeling position in front of Ralf. "Don't you both remember what happened last year?"

Camilla rocked back on her feet and let her claws finally extend in frustration. "This has never happened before though! They've never not come home in time. They've always come home safe and sound, maybe a little banged up but-"

"But they always came back home to us in less than four days." Ralf agreed.

"And did you really think that in every single instance something wouldn't change that result? There isn't enough magic in the world for you to change things to suit the outcomes you want every single time." Jace sneered at them shaking his head in bafflement.

"Well what about magic can't you do something?" Camilla countered.

Jace pursed his lips tightly together and looked heavenward for a few seconds before looking back at the teenager. "You know, why didn't I think of that? Why didn't I the magic user think to use the freaking abilities that I have? Golly I'm sure an idiot for not thinking about that. Geez I'm so glad you're here to help Camilla."

"Jace," Mama Killa paused letting her tone reach his ears and his brain so that he heard her warning in the words of peace and the words of promise war. "Stop being rude the girl is simply worried and asking."

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me when I tell you it will be much less of a hassle to tell them the truth from the start so that we can avoid pack drama?"

"You didn't answer Camilla though," Ralf noted looking at Jace. "If you used magic what did you find?"

Jace rolled his eyes at them before he looked off to the side. "I found nothing."

"What!?" Camilla and Ralf shouted together.

"I found nothing. I can't get a pinpoint on them at all. No even a general location, area, or anything. Well...I do know that they're not dead but I'm sure you already knew that also."

Ralf nodded his head and muttered more to himself than to the others but they heard it all the same and joined him in his sigh of happiness. "No one is an alpha yet."

Killa placed an arm around Ralf and held out her other side for Camilla to join them. "Aleksandr has always been practical and he's been right on more things than he's been wrong at. I think it's in our best interest to listen to what he told us to do. It's been four days, the full moon was yesterday. We need to get ready and leave by tonight if at all possible."

Camilla swallowed past her pain and held on tighter and squeezed closer to Killa who held her back just as hard and close.

"We're pack." Ralf stated. nuzzling closer to Killa.

"We are and packs are strong. No matter how big or how small they have to be. Now-" Jace stopped to the ringing of the doorbell. He looked at the wolves who only looked back at him with wide eyes that glowed like neon signs. They had been so caught up with each other that they didn't even hear or smell anyone approaching the front door. He shook his head at them and walked down the hall with Camilla trailing close behind while Ralf and Mama Killa finished their mini parade in the house. The wolves started to sniff the closer they got to the door and the more they sniffed the more they started to smile slowly. Camilla only hoped , as he opened the door that whoever it was on the other side was exactly who they were hoping for.

It wasn't.

Standing on the other side of the open door was no other other Aunt Amelia who was smiling in the most uncaring way possible.

"So," she purred and Camilla hated her so much for destroying kittens and cats for her everyday. "My nephew hasn't been back in four days we better start packing shouldn't we?"

Camilla didn't try to stop the snarl that was growing in her throat and she already heard emerging from Ralf's. Mama Killa however remained calm as she stepped away from the youth and approached Amelia who flashed her baby electric blue eyes in challenge. Killa ignored her and closed the door before walking back to the youngster and taking a hold of an arm each and walking away towards the kitchen. Jace slowly followed leaving Amelia to walk behind them or risk being dismissed quickly.

Camilla knew which one she hoped 'Aunt Amelia' would take.

"Where are you going?" Amelia seethed letting her heels make sharp knocks on the floor.

"To the kitchen, I'm sure you've heard of it once before?" Killa pondered out loud.

"Why. Are. You. Going. To. The. Kitchen?"

"Really Amelia? You can't think of any reason to go there?" Jace mockingly answered.

Camilla held in a giggle that wanted to come out. She could just imagine the rage and frustration that would be splashing across Amelia's face.

"Shouldn't you oh I don't know be packing?"

"Why would we do that though sweetie?" Killa asked in the most unlike her southern grandma charm voice ever. Her claw poked lightly at Ralf to make sure he didn't laugh. Camilla contemplated letting her poke her as well because she wasn't sure she could keep a straight face.

"Oh I don't know because it's been four days and Aleksandr hasn't been back yet?"Amelia countered.

Jace slapped his forehead and stopped to sigh as the Killa ushered the younger betas into chairs at the table. "Oh wow silly us."

Killa nodded her head and shook her head in mock shame that only those who knew her would catch. "Yes we thought you knew"

"Knew what?"

Mama Killa looked Amelia straight in the eyes and smiled. "We're not waiting four days, we're waiting seven." she informed Amelia.

"What!?"

Jace sat down at the table and poured himself a nice glass of orange juice and drank it as Amelia sputtered and grinding her teeth. "Leaving too soon is a mistake. Why who knows what _interesting_ things you'll find when you stay."

Camilla picked up the cookie that was placed in front of her and dunked it into the glass of milk that was placed next to her plate and pretended that she didn't catch the subtle words that Jace was saying. She pretended she didn't see the significant look Jace and Killa shared.

If she had to pretend she didn't know what was going on so that the 'adults' could play then she was more than willing.

If she had to stomach being around a lady who more than once made it a point to mislabel her and to us the wrong pronouns just to eat away at her then she would do it.

If she had to deal with the world thinking that she was too young, too innocent (which really that was a joke), or just not ready for the reality of the world then she would.

Camilla wasn't a fool.

Camilla wasn't blind.

Camilla had patience that would put the tortoise to shame.

She dunked her cookie in the milk and ignored Amelia who was trying to find a way to get her way. She thought about her Alpha, Aleksandr. She thought about how much he loved them. How he would sit with her and give her the best advice.

_It doesn't matter really what you have going in, it matters what you have going out. Sometimes it's because of brains and sometime it's just pure freaking luck. Don't forget to appreciate the luck though. Lady Luck is pretty but she is at the end of the day a Lady who deserves praise. You could be the richest and the smartest man or woman but come out the beggar in the end. Remember that._

Oh Camilla remembered.

Lady Luck indeed.

* * *

Tell me what ya'll think okay?! I love comments and critiques!

In case you want to see how the charcters look like just go on over to my tumblr page and after the main url part type / Original%20Characters%201 and you can see all of them!


End file.
